Captured
by AmesGuerreroGirl
Summary: Ames is captured, and the guys have to rescue her. It's not exactly the rescue she had in mind ...


**Okay this is my first fanfic, so hopefully people like it. **

**This is about Ames getting herself into a sticky situation, and the guys have to rescue her. **

**Let me know what you guys think of this, please? **

**I don't own Human Target in any way, shape or form ... **

Ames struggled relentlessly in her chair, frustrated that the men who'd grabbed _had_ actually used both cuffs and duct tape. Even if she could worm her way out of the tape, she had nothing to even try to pick the lock of the cuffs with. She worked her lips around, trying to rid her lips of the tape covering her mouth. That made the whole experience worse ... not being able to communicate her displeasure, or even try to negotiate a way out of the mess she was in.

The team had no idea where she was, they probably didn't even know about the trouble she'd found herself in. These guys were from her past, a crew that she'd double-crossed a few years ago on another job. They'd finally found her, and now they wanted payback. Now, they were leaving her to stew in her juices while they figured out the best way to exact their revenge on her.

Ames clawed helplessly at the metal chair she was tied to, barely able to shift most of her body more than an inch or so. They had her tied in good.

Suddenly, she heard a loud thump from the other room, and then the distinct sounds of gunfire. She whipped her head around as much as she could, trying to figure out what was going on. The men who'd captured her were shouting and shooting, and whoever else was in the building was shooting back. After a minute or so, the noise slowly began to fade, and then there was silence. Ames breathed heavily out of her nose, sweat trickling off her forehead as she sat there nervously.

Then she heard it: footsteps coming towards her. Her struggles increased ten-fold, though they got her nowhere. The door behind her opened, and at least one pair of feet walked through the door.

A chuckle could be heard behind her, but she couldn't tell whose chuckle it was. The footsteps moved in front of her, and a familiar belt buckle came into view. Glancing upwards, Ames saw someone she never thought she'd be more grateful to see in her life.

"This is a good look for you," Guerrero commented, looking over her situation.

Ames rolled her eyes, trying to tell him to untie her.

"What was that? I couldn't quite make that out," he told her with a smirk. "Oh, here, let me help you." His hands reached speedily for the duct tape, and before Ames could protest, he ripped it from her mouth.

"OW!" she screeched out, feeling the skin burn on her face. "Jeeze!"

"Guerrero, was that really necessary?" Chance wondered, walking into the room.

"It felt necessary," Guerrero replied in a simple tone.

After she calmed herself down, Ames wondered, "How did you even find me?"

"Tracker. Implanted it your first week," Guerrero explained.

Ames's eyes widened dramatically. "What? Where?"

Chance waved a hand, dismissing the question. "That's not important. Why don't we discuss this back at the office?"

"Great ... could someone untie me?"

The two of them stared at her, and then turned to look at one another.

"Guys?" she asked, a slight waver in her face.

The two of them sighed, and then faced one another. With their free hands, they made matching fists, and then bobbed them up and down three times.

"You're playing rock, paper, scissors?" Ames exclaimed.

Chance chose paper to Guerrero's rock, and the longer-haired man groaned. "Dude, in what possible world could paper beat rock?"

"That's the rules, buddy. Now, get her off that chair so we can get out of here," Chance replied, walking out of the room.

Ames glared at the two of them, waiting for Guerrero to untie her.

Instead, he leaned forward and settled the tape back over her mouth. Moving around her, he tugged the chair and began pulling her from the room, not wanting to waste his time with the tape and cuffs.

Ames voiced several protestations at the manner of her rescue, but all that could be heard were mumbles and grumbles through the replaced duct tape. As Guerrero loaded her into the surveillance van, and Chance had a chuckle at his friend's antics, Ames began to think that maybe it was time for another career change.

**The end. **

**So, how was it? Leave me some reviews, if you have time. They would be greatly appreciated! **


End file.
